Angela Maybel
Angela Maybel '(アンジェラ ''Anjera Maybul) also known as the 'Deadly Nurse '(ムーンライ''Deddorī Nāsu'') is a pirate and the doctor for the Crimson Wing Pirates. Angela is the third member of the crew and the second member to join. Angela acts as a supporting characters in Reach For The Sky. She has eaten the Aren Aren no Mi, and has become a '''Organ Woman; having the ability to sort and rearrange the placement of a human being's organs. Angela's past is quite the eventful spiral as she was formerly a pirate on board a meager crew. Truthfully, Angela was sold as a child by her spineless pirates and became a member not by choice. The years spent with those pirates toughened Angela and made her resent anyone and anything associated with pirates, until a member of said crew risked his neck to ensure Angela's escape. After escaping the clutches of her former pirate captain, Angela found herself living on Antitlos Island and worked under Marine Captain Saser who was quite interested in her devil fruit powers. Running away, Angela lived on the outskirts of the city and opened up her own small clinic where she became known as an angel woman, treating any and all injuries with her medical expertise. Her fate would be forever changed by meeting her future captain, Rio who along with his new comrades rescued her and ended Saser's tyranny once and for all. Her strong love and admiration for Rio led to her joining his crew and becoming one of his most crucial and important comrades. Angela's ultimate dream is too use her skills as a doctor to treat the injuries of her friends whenever they get hurt and someday open up her own hospital. In the years following the defeat of the Checkmate Pirates, Phenom, and Travis Salvatore; Angela would go on to realize her dream of opening up her own hospital on Antitlos Island and be known as one of the greatest doctors across the seas. In the epilogue, despite Angela's immense popularity with the bachelors on the island, she has refused any and all advances and claims that her heart would only belong to one man, even if he would never reciprocate. A bounty of 60,000,000 was placed on her head. Appeareance Pre-Timeskip Angela is a girl of average height, fair skin, and possesses a slim and slender figure. Angela is depicted as a young girl with deep clear eyes and flowing pink hair that seems to be her most remarkable feature. Her light pink hair reaches past her shoulders to her back and is noted to be as soft as feathers and silky. Bits of her hair sometimes overlap her eye lids and touches her eyebrows, causing one of her habits to brush it out of the way when it blocks her view. She also likes to tie the stands on the bottom with two red pieces of string that give her small pony tails. As early as her character arc, her outfit seemed to be more "urban" than what we've seen so far as she is sporting a red and white formal uniform while she wears a navy blue skirt that goes down to her knee caps. Many men alike find Angela to be adorable and she inspires a male's protective instinct to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. However, her beauty has also had some unfortunate consequences such as dealing with her former Pirate captain who became infatuated with her which eventually led to the death of some of her friends as he believed they were getting too "friendly" with her. Post-Timeskip After spending two years studying medicine and learning about different herbs, Angela has returned to the crew with a new sense of maturity and confidence as she has filled out splendidly. She has grown a couple of feet in height and now stands almost as tall as Rio, who prior to the time skip was almost a full head taller than her. She allowed her light pink hair to grow out and it now reaches up to her hips. Angela has also stopped tying the front ends of her hair with bangs and opted a new look with a pony tail. In terms of clothing, her wardrobe of choice was refined and she now wears less reserved clothes and isn’t shy anymore to expose some skin. Her outfit during the reunion consisted of sleeveless black and purple training gi that is held together by a pink robe. She wears long purple hand gloves that reach up to her shoulder and leave her fingers exposed. Down below, she spots a pair of pure white boots that have heels attached to the end. A stylish but odd accessory she seems to wear now is a golden set of jewelry that is wedged into the front of her hair. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Magician Category:Female Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Rio's Love Interests Category:Doctor Category:Nurse Category:Characters